Unmasked
by Shadeame
Summary: Samus sees a fire in the distance and soon meets up with some old friends. Too bad she meets a new one as well. Chapter 3 is up. Please R
1. Nascent

Author Notes: This is my first story ever so umm….reviews would be helpful!! A lot of things will be explained in the second chapter so just wait a little bit!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Nintendo characters mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective companies. I just wanted to make a story.

-------

_Chapter 1: Nascent_

A pale finger slowly moved its way across a keyboard, each inch seeming to take an eternity. On the screen a gaunt face reflected in the surface, eyeing the forming words now appearing. With each word completed, the face broke out in a smile riddled with knife-like teeth, continually growing bigger. The finger suddenly stops, its owner staring intently at the screen. The screen glared back at it, showing the list of names the figure typed in.

"Perfect," the figure crooned to him self. He backed away from his terminal and punched in a code onto his wristband. "Curse, Prayer, it's time to retrieve our guests."

"Yes sir," two voices crackled back. The figure dropped to the floor, his ears flopping behind him, face grinning mercilessly.

"Let the games begin."

The sun shone brightly on a field of grass, hillsides in the distance smiling upon the joyous sight. Suddenly a jet of flame strikes the air as two plumbers narrowly dodge the burst. Another burst of flame and the plumbers rush forward, enveloping their hands in red and green flames. With a simultaneous uppercut they beat upon the owner of the flames, knocking the giant lizard back. As the giant lizard hits the ground, a tongue grabs hold of it and pulls it into a dinosaur's mouth.

"Good job, Yoshi!" Mario called to the green dinosaur. Taking off his cap he wipes the sweat out of his eyes as his brother helps a princess out of her cage.

"Thank you Luigi, you two beat your own record!" Princess Peach commented. Luigi and Mario high-fived each other as Yoshi struggled to keep Bowser inside of his mouth. Peach takes out her parasol and shades herself from the sun as the brothers rush over to the now choking Yoshi.

Peach turned herself from the skirmish and turned her attention to the sky, focusing on a dark spot. Must be a passing bird she thought to herself. Slowly the spot began to enlarge, deep rigid swirls swimming inside of it.

"M-Mario!" Peach stuttered as she began to back away. Suddenly something ruptured the spot, hitting Peach in the neck. Her pupils widened as the tranquilizer spread throughout her bodies, limply falling to her knees and dropping to the ground. Mario and Luigi both turned around as two more darts shot into Luigi's chest. Luigi dropped to the ground, as Yoshi spit out his captive.

"What's the big idea? I could have suffocated in th-"Bowser started as ten darts struck his neck, knocking him out in a matter of seconds. Yoshi dodged one that came at him, the stream-like dart hitting the dirt instead. The dinosaur leaped to the rift, intent on stopping whatever was going on. He reached it and prepared for a head butt. Suddenly a flood of darts burst out of the spot, impaling the dinosaur with hundreds of darts. With a deep thud he hit the ground as Mario rushed over to him.

"What'sa going on!?" the plumber yelled at the rift.

"I need…another of your personas," an icy voice came from the rift. A black gloved hand reached out of the rift, holding a device and aiming at Mario. With a loud crack a golden dart rocketed towards Mario and hit him straight in the chest. Falling to the ground he laid there, the dart pulsing gently. Suddenly Mario began to spasm, his eyes growing smaller, screaming in pain as two new arms and legs burst from his body. Next a head came out of the neck, the spasms growing stronger. Just as quickly as it started, the spasm stopped and two Marios were lying in the grass. One was dressed in overalls, the other like a doctor.

"Mushroom Kingdom captives secured," Prayer reported. Jumping from the rift, he began to transport them to their destination. "You guys are in for a wild ride…."

Link sat quietly in the shaded grove of trees, closing his eyes and taking in the pristine sound of the rushing stream behind him. Faintly a bird calls in the distance and Link twitches his ear, straining to hear it better. Slowly he opens his eyes, blinking in the sunlight that spread across his face. He pushed himself off the ground and headed toward the stream. Stooping over he gets a drink from the stream and also washes his face. He stops, water running down his face.

Link turns around, his eyes searching the trees ahead of him. He grips the sword from his back and straps on his shield. Then he lunges towards the trees, his feet barely picking up the dust on the ground. He sees red eyes and lunges toward them, but in the end only slashing air. Link keeps on running and aims for a tree, nimbly running up the tree and avoiding the needles that struck the trunk with a thunk. He grasped a branch ad pulled himself upright, at the same time searching his tunic for something. Link pulls out a bomb, lights it, throwing towards the bushes below.

The bomb strikes the ground with explosive force and leaves a crater in its wake. The blue-clad figure rolls away from the crater, its right arm on fire. Link jumps down and throws his shield at the figure, striking it in the chest. The figure drops down to the ground, motionless as Link walks toward it. He puts his sword back onto his back, picks up his shield, and grasps the figure, pulling him up to his eye level.

"Zelda, I thought you promised to never become Sheik again," Link quietly said. Sheik's eyes rolled back into her head, and her body began to spasm uncontrollably. Grotesque laughter escaped her mouth, her veil burnt in the explosion. Sharp fangs riddled her mouth and her wounds began to heal. Link quickly dropped her and backed away, going into a defensive stance.

"Who are you!?" Link commanded. Sheik picked herself up, still laughing maniacally, the whites of what was her eyes turning a dark red. She lifted her left arm and wrapped her hand around her right arm. Sheik began tugging at her arm, pulling the no longer useful arm. Link stared in horror as gradually, a ripping, cracking sound became louder and louder, until blood burst from the seam of her tunic. With one final pull the arm was ripped off, blood spraying everywhere. Link puts up his shield to block most of the blood, and dares to look back.

"Ganondorf," Link spits out, the venom in his voice clear. Sheik laughs a little softer, her mouth curling into a thin smile.

"Very good, you even managed to slow this body down with but a single bomb. Very good." Ganondorf raised his arm and ripped off Sheik's face. From underneath it his eyes glared a piercing yellow, his brown mottled skin horrible to the sight. He grinned, the same knife-like teeth smiling out. He began to flex, the rest of his intact body ripping into shreds. The strips of flesh dropped to the ground and Ganondorf stepped out of the mess he created. His muscular body was garbed in leather armor, his cape rippling behind him. He lifted his hand and purple fire sparked to life, swimming around his fingers erratically.

"Stop!" a voice called. Ganondorf kept looking ahead, his smile growing wider. Link turned his head in fear of whom the voice should belong to. Out from the woods stepped a young woman, her pale skin and long blonde hair reflecting the golden sunlight of her, giving her a holy glow. Princess Zelda walked next to Link and stood to face Ganondorf. "I see you've found someone to help you mask your identity, foul demon."

Zelda jerked her ahead to the spot behind Ganondorf. "Come out witch."

A long silence filled the clearing. Finally a young girl, around the age of ten, stepped out into the clearing. Her white hair was tied in pigtails, stray hair drooping over her eyes. Her pale skin was unusually white, and her deep purple eyes held no emotion. She was wearing a puffy white dress, with frills and lace coming out from underneath her dress. She was wearing a black belt and had on a gothic black cross attached to a choker. In the sunlight, her skin seemed to soak up the color around it, surrounding her in a gray cloud.

"I need…five…for master," she said. Reverently she raised her arms towards Link and Zelda. Her lips began to move, but no sound came out. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and red tears streamed down her cheeks. Link was shocked by the sight and cold sweat began to form over his body. His breathing began coming in short gasps, his heart began beating faster. Link put his hand to his chest and threw up. His vision became blurry, but he saw Zelda was on the ground, gasping for air. Then he blacked out.

Ganondorf looked on with much amusement. Before him lay four figures, all passed out on the ground. He turned to look at his accomplice.

"Good job, Curse. I never thought you had this kind of power inside you." Curse just stared at him, arms still in the air, and smiled. Then Ganondorf hit the ground, unconscious.

"Hyrule captives secure."

Samus put her ship on auto-pilot and prepared to take a long deserved break. She took off her helmet and let her golden hair sway behind her. In her room she discarded her suit and relished the thought of sleeping in a soft bed. Samus spread out on her bed and instantly went to sleep.

An hour later she woke up with eyes open in terror. She lay still on the bed, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of her private quarters. A low swooshing sound filled the room, and Samus held her breath. She groped her end table and found her arm cannon. Silently she attached it to her left arm and turned on the installed flashlight. The thin light surveyed the room until it fell upon a pair of black boots. She lifted the light to find a pale face with black glasses covering the eyes. With the light on the face, Samus never noticed the girl standing next to her, red tears streaming down her cheeks.

The blackness of space was overwhelming, the tranquility as well. But with an explosive blast the tranquility and blackness were gone. Lights flared red, yellow, orange as ships flew in and out of battle, dogfights starting and breaking up everywhere. Explosions sounded every second, the death toll doubling every minute. Eventually there were only five ships left. Wolfen's ship floated across an abyss, two of his cruisers right behind him. On the other side were Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, Crystal and Slippy having been shot down. Thankfully Peppy was there to pick them up in time.

Fox gripped the handle to the thruster as a bead of sweat dropped down his face.

"Falco, you know the drill. Attack Wolfen's lackeys first then go after Wolfen himself. Got it?" Fox ordered.

"Roger, Fox," the voice responded.

Fox thrust the handle forward and burst towards the awaiting ships, blasting laser fire along the way. Falco swerved left and aimed for one of the ships behind Wolfen. Laser fire erupted everywhere at once. In the fray, Fox noticed that Wolfen's subordinates turned on him. Wolfen was going down! Fox couldn't believe it! Falco flew up beside Fox and they looked at each other, big grins on their faces. They never noticed the vortex opening underneath them or the two rogue ships sneaking up behind them.

Captain Falcon burst into his apartment, his trophy and bouquets under his left arm, medal around his neck, and bottle of beer in his hand. He stumbled around until he made it to the couch. After he had one the race today (Samurai Goroh almost beat him) he decided to enjoy his accomplishment. So he headed to the local bars. There he partied hard, and soon was drunk. He was telling anyone he could find about how he won the championship today, but no one seemed to care except for these two strange kids. He was glad to have an audience though, and ranted on about how he had to cross an a thousand mile wide gap. He knew he was exaggerating, but he thought the kids would like it.

But since he was so drunk, he wasn't able to get home very easily. The nice kids had ordered a taxi for him though.

"Nice kids," he said. Captain Falcon sighed on the couch as a shadow reached across his face. Lazily he turned his head towards the open doorway and saw one of the kids in the doorway. It was the older one, the boy.

"How did he know where I lived?" he thought. Captain Falcon then passed out.

"That was easy," Prayer laughed. He outstretched his arm and laid a gloved hand on Captain Falcon's face.

"Breaking News has just been reported. There have been kidnappings around the Kanto and Johto regions, one kidnapping seeming to have been at a Gym. When the Gym Leader was pressed for questions as what was kidnapped, he told us that there would be "no further comments." The rest of the robberies have been located around Poke Centers. One trainer even had his very first Pokemon captured. The Pokemon in question being kidnapped have been reported to one Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and the mysterious Pokemon from the Viridian City Gym. Eye witnesses report that the kidnappers were two kids, pale in skin color and wearing absurd outfits. No further details are known. In other news…"

A lonely red condor flew around the mountain top, searching out its prey. It spotted it in the form of two dots on the mountain side, one pink, and one blue. Popo and Nana scaled the mountain effortlessly. They've been fighting one polar bear after another. The freezing altitude hadn't affected them at all. Finally they reached the top and prepared for a showdown with the condor.

Popo helped up Nana and they searched the sky for some red. Nana pulled on Popo's sleeve and pointed to the north. There a dot of red was coming at them, growing bigger every second. They pulled out their mallets and got ready to fight. The condor came at ramming speed and violently crashed into the snow a few feet away from them. Popo and Nana stood still. On top of the carcass of what used to be the condor was a young boy, of about 15 he was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with black wristbands and spikes coming out of it. His black pants were torn and frayed at the end. He had on black army boots and wearing black shades over his eyes. His white hair was spiked in the front and his pale skin almost made it look like an invisible man. On his hands he wore black gloves which he raised in front of him and flipped off the two standing in the snow.

"See ya in hell!" he yelled. And where Popo and Nana stood there was only a black void.

Donkey Kong was gorging himself on bananas when Diddy crashed himself into his house. DK absentmindedly looked to where Diddy was standing and went back to his meal. Diddy walked up to DK and watched him eat. The great ape just sat their, eating his bananas, not noticing that Diddy was sitting there, crying red tears of hate.

Roy and Marth were practicing their swordsmanship. Marth feinted to the left and Roy lunged towards Marth, but Marth dodged the blow effortlessly. Then he countered with his special technique, the Dolphin Slash. Roy dodges and prepares for a counter attack but Marth dodges and feints to the right. Their practice goes on for hours until they were both tired and laying on the ground.

Short gasps came to them as they lay sprawled on the ground. Roy opened his eyes and saw a boy in dark shades. The boy suppressed a scream from Roy. But Marth still heard it. He leaped onto his feet and stood ready to attack, but no one is there. Silently the boy slid down a rope behind Marth and whispered in his ear, "Better say your Prayer."

Kirby was bruised and couldn't pick himself up. Metaknight was just too strong. Kirby looked up, trying to figure out why Metaknight suddenly sprang on him. The rogue knight charged at the puffball. All Kirby could do was sit there. He was helpless. Out of the blue a warp star crashed into Metaknight. It hovered a few inches off the ground and riding on top was what seemed to be siblings. That was the last thing Kirby remembered.

Ness got out of his meditative stance and walked to his window. He had foreseen their arrival and was prepared for the journey. He picked up his backpack, pocketed his best yo-yos, and grabbed his favorite baseball bat. He walked out of his house into his front yard and stood before the two children around his age.

"I'm ready," Ness told them.

"Good."

Then they were gone.

The young girl known as Curse walked into an antique electronics store to where the one known as Game and Watch was asleep and forgotten. She picked up the wrist watch, paid the cashier, and walked out of the store.


	2. Awakening

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'd appreciate more! Just kidding, I'll take what I get.

Anyways, onto the story!

_Chapter 2: Awakening_

A heavy wheezing filled the room as the hooded figure sat in an armchair. Menacing flames from the roaring fire danced shadows around the room, distorting objects into grotesque horrors. The slender fingers gripped the arms tightly, the coughing spasm growing worse. Suddenly it passed away. The figure lay there, limp, breathing shallowly, a rattling sound exiting his mouth every time he breathed out.

A door opened and in entered Prayer, his leather boots clomping on the floor. The loud noise was muffled by the thick carpet covering the room. He stood in the shadows, half of his body showing in the light. He wore a simple grin, but in the dancing light it flicked from sadistic grin to sinister sneer. His eyes were hidden behind his shades.

Prayer stood for a moment, anticipating his master's next move. The robed figure lifted his head, his breathing regular again. He relaxed in his chair and breathed in deeply.

"Is the plan going smoothly?" he inquired to Prayer. Prayer stepped out of the shadows and into the dancing light. He spoke slowly, knowing that his master was hard of hearing.

"The three are ready to go my lord. Curse is giving them their assignments and also finishing up a few minor adjustments."

"Ah…good. You have taken their weapons correct? And laid out a few translators?" the figure asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Send out the three of them. Send out all of them. And please make sure to tell Curse to check the programs and functions of the robots."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Now get out of my sight and await further orders."

"Yes, my lord." Prayer bowed, and quietly stepped out of the room. He walked down the long hallway and stepped out onto the balcony at the end of it. Taking off his shades he scanned the forest of ruins before him. Twenty or so lights began to flicker on and off in various regions. "And now it begins."

The world was a blurry vision of strobe lights. A hand suddenly came into view, groping wildly around. A dull grating sound pounded into her head like a sledgehammer. An eye open, blinked a few times, then closed. She tried to raise her head, but grew tired and it hit the ground with a dull thud. She opened her eye again and saw a beautiful woman, her red hair flowing around her. Her orange eyes glowed as they looked at her, with pity. As far as she could tell the woman was naked, except for the flames writhing around her body. Samus closed her eyes.

Samus opened her eyes again, her vision clear, the headache in her head gone. She got into a sitting position and rubbed her temples. Briefly she glanced around, noting nothing in particular. She stood up and shivered, as she was only in her gray tank top and matching shorts. She had been in her bed the last she knew of.

Samus finally took time to look about her surroundings. She was in some sort of ancient cell, the stone old and dusty, part of the roof had given away, letting in gray light. Various debris was littered about the cell. She noticed a door and gingerly made her way to it, having no shoes upon her feet. Samus pushed on the door and found it didn't budge.

"What a surprise," she said dully. Without her suit, anything, she was trapped here. She put her head in her hands and sat there. That was when she noticed the shackle on her wrist. She raised her wrist in front of her face and a few chain links jingled almost noiselessly. Samus speedily scanned the cell and saw where she was chained up. Next to it was something familiar. And a pair of sturdy-looking leather boots. She smiled and got up off her seat.

Link awoke with a start and found his arms twisting behind his back. He gasped in pain as another explosion set off again close by. Again the pain in his arms as the explosion rocketed him forward. He screamed in pain and began pulling on the chains. They came out of the wall easily and he flung himself on the ground. Link lay there for a few seconds, fuming silently.

He picked himself up and found that the chains that had bound him were still attached to his wrists. He grabbed for his sword and found that it was gone. Shocked, he began searching for anything else that he had had before. Everything was gone. Link roughly sat on the ground and sat there for a few seconds. He looked up and saw a gaping hole in the roof. Skillfully he took the chains dangling from his wrists and hooked them onto something (something sturdy and reliable he hoped) and began slowly pulling himself up. He poked his head up and stared into the face of Ness.

Ness was the one holding the chains. Link held himself in the air, staring at Ness in disbelief. Ness just stared back with a blank stare. His backpack and baseball bat were beside him, and he was holding the chains in one hand. Link was dumbfounded.

"You could've used the door," Ness stated. Link looked in disbelief at the young boy and peeked into the room he was just in. There, in plain sight, stood an open door. Link climbed up through the hole and sat next to Ness. Ness picked up his pack and opened it up. He took out an onigiri and handed it to Link.

"Here, eat this," he said. He held out the sweet and Link took it. He wolfed it down in one bite.

"I'm guessing you were the one who made the explosion? With your psychic powers?" Link asked him. He picked off a few stray grains of rice off his face and licked them off his fingers.

"No. But I did loosen your chains," he replied as he got up. He picked up his backpack and rested his bat against his shoulder. Link got up to and the chains rattled about him. "Let me get those for you. Then we can find the others."

The burning woman looked upon Samus with pity, contempt, and lust. She wanted her so badly, yet she couldn't. Not yet, but soon. Samus blasted her way through the wall and ran off. The burning woman smiled as she ran off towards the unknown. She jumped down and inspected the cell. She noticed the unread note, though, lying where she had put the boots and her blaster. She picked it up and turned into ashes. There was no more pity in her look.

AN:I'm thinking of updating once every week so be prepared in another week for a new chapter. And if you're wondering about the other smashers, you'll see them soon.


	3. Regroup

AN: After re-reading the second chapter, I felt it wasn't very…coherent to me. I'll try much harder on 3! And ninnyan(sorry if I spelt it wrong) I didn't exactly understand your review…

_Chapter 3: Regroup_

Samus jumped onto a ruined building and scanned the area. Around her for miles were the remains of a city. Ruined skyscrapers and stores littered the area in a hundred mile radius. Everything was grayed with time. Few specks of color caught her eye; a billboard ad advertising toothpaste, a neon sign by some miracle still working, and a roaring fire with a trail of smoke rising from it. She instinctively reached to adjust her visor to magnify the fire, but only touched her hair. She cursed silently and jumped down from the building.

She landed with a cloud of dust and began running toward the fire, oblivious to the trail of fire behind her.

Link and Ness traveled steadily through the rubble. Ness easily jumped over the tall debris and waited patiently as Link had to climb up the face of the ruin. When Link reached the boy he was out of breath and lay on the ground panting.

"God, I wish I had my hookshot back there…" he said through gasps. He got into a sitting position and looked at Ness. Ness, however, was not paying any attention to the hero. He had his back turned to Link and was looking at something in the distance. Link got up and went to where the boy was standing. He put his hand over his face to block the sun and peered into the distance.

"Do you see the fire?" Ness asked. He pointed to a small red prick of color a few miles away.

Link strained to see if that red dot was actually a fire but couldn't see a thing. "I don't see how the hell you're able to tell what that red dot is."

"The trail of smoke," Ness pointed out. He pointed above the red dot and Link could see a thin black line hovering above the dot.

"Oh"

"Someone else would have had to make that fire. We should head that way," Ness said as he started down the ruined building. Link reluctantly followed him down the side .

Samus jumped over a particularly large pile of debris and landed in a crouch position a few hundred feet away from the fire. She slowed down her pace and walked the rest of the way. Gravel crunched beneath her new boots and the sound caught the attention of the people around the fire.

Samus continued walking slowly into the campsite and stopped a few feet away from the fire. The figures relaxed slowly and began walking towards Samus. One wore a bright red shirt and blue overalls, his warm smile greeting her.

"Samus! What's-a up?" Mario asked with a smile. The fire had died down a little and Mario sent a fireball into the heart. Sitting on a rock was Princess Toadstool. Her dress was ripped in various places and there was a thin layer of dust covering her. She didn't seem to be in the happiest of moods. She waved half-heartedly at Samus and then decided to stare into the fire.

"I've been better," Samus replied as a gust of wind made her shiver. She wasn't used to being out of her suit. She walked over to the fire and tried to warm herself up. Mario sat down next to Peach and tried to console her. "Is anyone else here?" Samus asked.

"Just me," a voice replied. Samus looked over her shoulder and watched as Fox McCloud walked in with a pile of tinder for the fire. He laid it down away from the fire and sat across from Samus. He absent-mindedly began to swish his tail across the ground. Fox took out his trusty blaster and began to systematically clean it.

"Do any of you know what happened? Like how we got here?" Samus questioned. No one answered her. She sighed and began to draw in the dirt with her finger. Silence filled the campsite for hours as they watched the fire die down. Fox finished cleaning his blaster and holstered. He got up and began putting more wood onto the fire.

Samus looked over to where Mario and Peach were and saw that they had fallen asleep, both leaning against each other. She turned to Fox instead and saw that he was lying on the ground, his back facing Samus. She got the hint and curled up into a ball and tried to get some sleep.

As night began to take over Ness and Link lost the fire. It had seemed to burn out and without their beacon, Link and Ness were lost. Link looked over to where he thought the fire used to be and saw a trail of fire moving along the ground. He nudged Ness and silently pointed to the trail of fire.

Ness took one look at the fire and began to run towards the flames. "C'mon!" he yelled behind him. Link cursed loudly and ran after the boy.

Samus writhed in her sleep. Sweat covered her body and she moaned as she rolled on the ground. Instantly she wakes up and opens her eyes. Beads of sweat trickle down and blur her vision. Frantically she wipes the sweat out of her eyes and gets up. She tentatively opens her eyes and stares at a conflagration surrounding the campsite. Suddenly the roar of the fire reaches her ears and screams drive nails into her ears. Samus looks behind her and stood frozen.

Peach was screaming as Mario and Fox lunged at a pillar of flames. Mario's hands erupted in flames and he plunged them into the roaring fire. Wincing as the flames seared his arms he pulled an arm out into the open. Fox was ready and he unleashed a barrage of laser-fire onto the arm. A high-pitched screech filled the area and the pillar of flames died down.

Standing there was a slender naked woman, flames weakly flowing around her body. Her red hair flowed around her, whipping the air into a frenzy. Her arm was covered in sores from the blaster and Mario still had a steadfast grip on her arm. She screamed and thrashed ferociously but Mario held fast. Fox aimed for her chest but wasn't able to get a clear shot. The woman ran towards Fox and slashed him across the chest. He flew backwards and crashed into a rock. Samus rushed forward as the woman slashed at her. Samus rolled beneath the attack and grabbed the extended arm. She flung the woman into the air and delivered a screw-kick into her chest.

She dropped to the ground and the flames died down. Fox groggily raised his head as Samus made her way over to Peach, bent on shutting her up since she was still screaming. Mario finally let go of the arm and kicked the body a few times. Nothing happened. He turned to the others and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Shut up you damn woman!" Samus yelled as she slapped Peach across the face. Peach was stunned and just stood there, touching the place where she had been slapped. Fox rested against the building, clutching his chest as blood began to seep through his fingers. Samus noticed this and rushed to his side.

"You're bleeding! Damn, nothing here to bandage the wound," Samus said. She looked around and saw Peach just standing there. She rushed over and ripped off a length of her dress. Peach did nothing. Samus carefully bandaged the wound and helped Fox sit against the slab of rock.

Mario meanwhile was examining the woman. She was face-floor on the ground, no apparent sign of a pulse. The flames surrounding her had also disappeared. Mario smiled evily and glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Peach was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and Samus was tending to Fox. He slyly rolled over the body and began examining the body in full detail.

The woman's eyes opened as Mario's head was turned. She straightened her good hand and plunged it into Mario's chest. A violent ripping noise filled the area as she began tearing at his insides. Blood steadily flowed down her arm and he spat out blood as she plunged deeper. Eventually she ripped through the other side and her hand emerged blood-stained, bits of Mario's insides stuck underneath her nails. She then erupted into flames.

Peach heard the ripping noise and turned to watch as her beloved Mario was being killed and mutilated before her eyes. She stood there, horrified, silent and quietly fainted. Her limp body hit the ground as the woman's hand emerged out the other side of Mario's body.

Samus heard the ripping noise as well and knew it was too late for whomever was being ripped apart. She heard another ripping noise and she dared to look over her shoulder. Peach's limp body lay on the ground as Mario's was being ripped apart by the woman's. She stood up and looked directly at Samus, her eyes smiling with relish as she licked the blood off of her hand.

"You never thanked me for those boots."

------

AN: Hope this one is more coherent and easier to follow than the last! Tune in next week to find out what happens to Samus, Fox, and Peach!


End file.
